El caliz de poxolate
by Valium
Summary: todo comienza con unos boletos para el castillo de pafy pottei,pero quien es ese o esa?, joey es enyesado gracias a que pegasus lo arroyo, seto queda calvo y el moko alis mokuba es estrellado contra la ventana de un helicoptero....


**EL CALIZ DE POXOLATE**

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

**_El poxolate robado_**

Era un dia común y corriente en...en...algún lugar de la ciudad o.o nee da lo mismo, ahora vemos a yugi y a su grupito ensayando para la obra de navidad y a su directora de escena reiko, esta chica en una histérica de primera a la que le gusta torturar a sus compañeros, volviendo a lo de teatro...todos se preparaban para dar una gran obra de navidad pero...

"ò.o eh tu hijo de...(vipp)mueve tu trasero y acomoda eso" exclamaba enojada reiko

"uOu como eres amargada reiko" decía el flojo naso de joey

"òOo a quien le llamas así, eso díselo a tu abuela, yugi eso no va así" decía aun mas enfadada

"o-oU etto….ya voy" contestaba el chico con un ligero tono de miedo

"òOo son unos flojos sin remedio, nos vemos mañana!" gritaba reiko mientras salía del salón de teatro dando pasos de dinosaurio

saliendo de las clases toda la escuela se dio cuenta de que había un cartel gigante de color verde flouresente que decía: habrá una competencia en el castillo de pafy pottei¿pero quien era pafy pottei¿en donde demonios estaba el "famoso" castillo de pafy pottei? Ò.o nadie lo sabia, pero había una P. D la cual decía con letras sumamente pequeñas: ve a la casa de pegasus y pide tus boletos gratuitos para el castillo de pafy pottei, atte. **pegasus**

"ò.o que tontería" decía reiko caminando hacia el cartel

"genial O una competencia, yugi podemos ir" decía joey casi arrastrándose

"n.nUU si lo que digas"

"Irán a esa...(vipp) competencia ò.o no lo puedo creer si que son tontos" decía reiko

"¬¬ oye esta bien que nos maltrates en clases pero..."

en ese instante reiko saca un hueso y lo lanza a la calle y joey sale corriendo tras el, y de repente lo arroya un auto claro que a nadie le importo, pero en ese auto venia nada mas y nada menos que o.o pegasus!

"¬¬ y este bastardo que esta haciendo aquí" se decaí reiko a si misma

"n.n hola mis queridos amigos" decía este con un tono de gay

"o.oU emm..que se supone que estas haciendo aquí pegasus" le decía yugi

"n.n pues ustedes son los únicos mensos que se pararon a leer mi anuncio verde flouresente"

"¬¬ oye que sucede contigo" decía reiko mientras sacaba su bat y golpeaba a pegasus

"x--x eso no era necesario lo que quería decirles es que los invitaba a mi casa a tomar te" decía este casi muerto

"o.o enserio solo era eso, o también es por lo de pafy pottei"

después de discutir por lo del te y lo de pafy pottei llegaron finalmente a la casa de campo de pegasus que mas bien era casa de selva por que había muchos árboles, ahora ya que estaban en el jardín de la casa de pegasus y el mismo pegasus fue a preparar el te..

"o.o en verdad pegasus sabe cocinar" decía yugi algo sorprendido

". ah no se" decía joey a quien lo habían enyesado de pies a cabeza después del arroyamiento

después de hora y media esperando a pegasus, este finalmente los llamo para que se tomaran el te dentro de su "gran casa" nee era un cabañita que nisiquiera tenia baño, en ese momento los tres osease yugi, joey y reiko se encontraban caminando a la cabaña que estaba a 7 metros de la mesa en donde los había dejado pegasus.

"pero en verdad me pregunto para que nos habrá invitado pegasus" decía yugi caminando y llevando a joey en una silla de ruedas sumamente oxidada y apunto de romperse.

"¬¬ si serán ese idiota mete a cualquiera que se le cruce por enfrente, si se le cruza una piedra en el camino también a esa la invita a su casa, es un psicópata si remedio!" decía reiko caminando hacia la cabañita.

"nOn pero que importa mientras nos de boletos para el castillo de pafy pottei" decía muy feliz joey, pero en ese momento se rompió la silla de ruedas y joey empezó a rodar por todo el pasto quedando sumamente verde

"¬¬ si serás menso" le grita reiko mientras joey sigue rodando por el pasto

final mente joey se detiene o.o pero queda todo verde así que yugi tiene que cargarlo en la espalda, aunque seria mas fácil dejarlo ahí, en fin al llegar a la cabaña de pegasus.

"miren un poxolate por allá " joey sale corriendo como puede detrás del poxo.

" ò.o imbecil espera es una..." se ve como una ratonera gigante aplasta a joey por la mitad dejándolo inconsciente.

"u.u que idiota" decía yugi dirigiéndose a donde esta joey para levantarlo

"¬¬ muévanlas, necesitamos llegar a donde esta ese maniaco de pegasus"

"T-T espera me duele mi trasero" le decía joey llorando de dolor

"ò-o no me importa tu trasero ahora muévelo o lo que te queda del el"

le decía poniendo le una patada en el trasero

al llegar a la cabaña de pegasus en una mesa muy elegante hecha de palitos de paleta se encontraban unas galletas que se veían deliciosas

"galletas! n.n" dice joey corriendo hacia las galletas

"òOo eh! espera enano no te acerques a las galletas" le dice reiko sacando su bat y poniéndole un batazo

"por que?" le decía joey con ojos de perrito

"por que son mías, jojojojo" le contestaba reiko con una cara de malévola

"Pegasus mis queridos amigos..." decía con su ya tono acostumbrado de gay

"ya se, ya se que nos vas a decir que los setos vuelan o ù.u a quien se le puede ocurrir tal tontería"

" o.o creo que solo a el" decía yugi señalando a pegasus

"Pegasus o.o rayos me descubriste, . no eso no es lo que quería decir, lo que quería de..."

"ya se eres gay o.o" le decía en tono de sorpresa

"Pegasus O.o pues...etto...yo no quería pero..."

" lo sabia, me lo imagine desde que te vi" le decía con cara de yo lo se todo

a lo lejos se escucho una voz que decía, maldito regresa, entonces el pegasus que estaba en el sillón estaba apunto de darse a la fuga pero entonces intervino reiko

"¬¬ haber, haber, quien demonios eres tu" parándose y poniéndose enfrente de el

"ñ.n pues alguien como puedes ver" le decía con cara de cínico

y la voz seguía diciendo cosas aun que nadie le puso atención hasta que dijo, deténganlo tiene el cáliz de poxolate, el poxolate! O.o

"que! Como que lo tiene?"

y la voz le contesto estúpida lo tiene allí que no lo ves es de color café con una lucecita dentro y unos preciosos adornitos

"ñ.n no" insinuaba esta

la voz corrió rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, es de color café ù.u y lo demas

"eso dolió, aparte soy daltónica ¬¬ idiota" sacando su bat y poniéndole un batazo

"oye que te pasa como te atreves a pegarme" le decía este molesto ¬¬

"o-o pegasus, gomen ñ.n"

"no importa, pero como, donde esta ese bastardo ò.o de bakura" mirando para todos lados

"creo que se fue por aya" decía joey mientras tomaba una tasa de te y comía de las galletas que reiko no le había querido dar.

"y por que no hiciste nada idiota ò.o" le reclamaba Reiko.

"por que no se me dio la gana uou"

"ò.o vas a morir en este mismo instante" se acerca con cara de maniaca a joey

ahora vemos como joey sale disparado de la cabaña hacia el pasto en donde empieza a rodar de nuevo que dando mas verde de lo que ya estaba, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que había un barranco y como no había nada que detuviera joey, pues callo por el barranco y quien sabe que mas le habrá pasado

"no es solo un poxolate es mi poxolate imbecil òOo" le gritaba a joey ya muy lejos

"te equivocas es mío" decía pegasus con tono desafiante

"quieres pelear òOo " le gritaba reiko sumamente enojada

"no estaría nada mal ñ.n jojojo"

"deja de reírte así ò-o eso no te ayudara"

"o.o emm...creo que bakura ya se escapo con el cáliz" decía yugi señalando para donde se había ido bakura.

"òOo vamos por el" decía Reiko mientras corría para donde yugi le había señalado

después de correr y correr y correr alcanzaron a bakura pero se dieron cuenta de que no era bakura sino que era seto o.o aun que usted no lo crea, y el bastardo que se robo el cáliz de poxolate era nada mas y nada menos que el compliche de seto osease el moko mokuba o.o lo malo del asunto es que el moko se subió al helicóptero en donde estaba seto.

"jojojo por fin tengo el cáliz de poxolate" decía seto con cara de psicópata

"òOo eh tu regresa"

entonces reiko dio un salto olímpico hacia el helicóptero de seto, cuando reiko entro a la cabina empezó a jalarle el cabello a seto hasta dejarlo calvo de la fuerza con la que le jalo el cabello pero eso no fue todo también comenzó a morderlo y demás, pero lo que paso fue que el helicóptero empezó a descender mas y mas

"òOo arregla esta cosa cabeza de huevo huevonico" decía reiko mientras golpeaba al moko contra la ventana

"¬¬ oye deja a mi hermano" decía seto mientras intentaba arreglar el helicóptero

"òOo silencio!" le decía rompiendo la ventana con la cabeza del moko

pero en ese momento alguien llegaba y...channnchannnnn

* * *

eso es todo por ahora n.n espero que les haya gustado, pero o.o que les pasara a nuestros amigos, que sucederá con la cabellera de seto, en verdad seto tiene cabeza de huevo? Todo eso y mas lo descubriremos el próximo capi.

Hasta la próxima o.o


End file.
